The purpose of this project is to improve results of treatment for adult patients with cancer. While the ideal treatment clearly is cancer prevention, the Southwest Oncology Group, as a multi-institution, multimodality group, is capable of and has already made significant strides towards improved cancer treatments. Wayne State University has been and shall continue to be a leading SWOG institution. Our contribution shall continue to be multimodal in scope with all therapeutic specialities well represented. Recent events at Wayne State - such as our being named a Comprehensive Cancer Center, the completion of the Radiation Oncology Center, and the many superb faculty additions - shall strengthen our participation in this cooperative group. In addition, we shall continue our educational goal of rapidly disseminating useful new information to the southeastern Michigan region and the state at large.